Eyes Only
by willynilly23
Summary: Another potential Post Ep for 3X16


**Author's Note**: Another of the many Finale-post-eps in my head. I would actually love this one to play out next summer. Annie & Auggie against the world. This is just a one shot.

Auggie's lips moved over hers so softly, so gently she thought she would scream. Annie moved her hands from his unbelievably strong shoulders into his bordering-on-shaggy hair and tried to bring him closer still. His tongue slid against her bottom lip and she turned towards the bed, it was nearer than she thought and hitting it jarred them apart.

Auggie sucked in a huge breath of air and she thought she heard him growl as their lips parted. Maybe it was the oxygen hitting her brain or the shock of landing on the bed, but Annie came to her senses for a brief moment. Auggie advanced on her again, but she stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Wait," she barely believed she said it.

"Sorry," he took a miniscule step back and looked a little confused.

"No, no please don't be sorry," she stood and kissed him gently again.

"I really did intend to talk," he smiled against her lips.

"Well, we definitely need to talk, but not about what you thought we were going to talk about."

"It is possible my brain is missing some key circulation right now, but what are you talking about?"

"Would you believe that this is not the most surprising thing to happen to me tonight?"

"Are you ok?" he went from passionate to concerned in one minute.

"Yes, but let's go grab a beer in the kitchen and I will explain. This," she kissed him again, "can wait an hour or so, yes?"

"Of course."

She grabbed the folder from the end table and offered him her arm as she led him across the patio to the main house. She led him to the table and grabbed a couple of beers.

"After the ceremony today I found a note on my desk inviting me to a meeting at Vesta," she let the last word hang in the air.

Auggie slid his hand along the table and found hers, squeezing it.

"Imagine my surprise when I found Henry Wilcox sitting 1 booth away from where Jai and I met earlier this year."

"Henry left you the note?"

"Yes, he has information that links Arthur to Jai's death. It implicates Joan as well," she slid the folder towards him knowing it was useless to him without his document reader, but she wanted to share it with him.

Auggie opened the folder and ran his fingers over the pages, feeling the rise and fall of seals and insignias that usually cover official documents in their line of work.

"He says the information is accurate, but it is Henry. To say I am dubious is an understatement. I jumped at his offer though because I want to cover this from both sides. I don't want someone else, someone who doesn't have Joan and Arthur's best interest in mind taking it."

"Why did he ask you? He must know you are loyal to them."

"Why would he? I left the DPD multiple times this year, requested transfers, helped an FSB agent escape capture, had more than one public fight with Joan. He thinks I was closer to Jai than I ever was, maybe he thinks I am just the right person for this job."

"You don't believe this, right?" he pushed the folder back towards her.

"Did you believe I had committed treason?"

"Not for a second."

"I don't believe Joan has either and Joan trusts Arthur. We have to help them."

"We? I didn't get a mystery note from Henry. Unless I didn't see it," Auggie grinned.

"I know how much you care about Joan and I do not want a repeat of this past year. If we are going to do what I really hope we are going to do tonight we need transparency in this relationship. This is off book, Henry has no authority and there is no protocol here. I am not breaking any rules in sharing this with you and I need your help."

"We have a week off once we debrief on Amsterdam tomorrow. I was hoping we could spend it in bed, but if you want to spend it working I will try not to distract you too much."

"Thank you Auggie. I owe Joan a lot, she covered my ass almost as much as you did this year."

"Hey, I got you out of an unbreakable Russian prison," he finished the beer.

"I still don't know how you managed that," Annie relaxed now that her secret was out.

"For you there is no half way Annie, don't you know that about me yet. There is no failing when it comes to you and I intend for that to be true outside of the DPD as well."

"Is this the talk?"

"We have plenty of time for talking, there will be no secrets between us, I am sure of that. Right now, I would like to return to the kissing part of the evening."

Annie stood and moved towards Auggie, she placed her hands on his shoulders and sank onto his lap her lips finding his as warm and tasty as before. One of his hands snaked under the back of her shirt and held her to him. When he moved his lips down to her neck she laughed.

"This is really happening, right?"

"Yep," he grinned as he gently bit her.

"Wow," it was an exhalation of breath and it sent Auggie over the edge.

"What's on this table?" he began feeling around for breakables.

"Just the beer bottles," she answered confused.

He found them both while still kissing her and moved them safely to the floor and then he picked her up and placed her very carefully on the table. She didn't need any further encouragement; her hands were removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, the need to touch his skin overwhelming.

"Wait," she stopped just as her hand reached warm skin.

"Again?" he sounded petulant.

"Sorry, sorry," she kissed his cheek.

She could see him gathering his wits about him.

"This is silly and I know she is 3,000 miles away, but I cannot have sex in my sister's house, much less on her kitchen table."

He actually laughed at that one.

"How do you feel about her guest house?"

"Totally fine. Let's go," she gathered the couple of strewn pieces of clothing and offered him her arm.

"Lead the way Miss Walker, lead the way," he grinned.

The End


End file.
